


Across Dimensions

by seanrushton



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Things You Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213945) by [eat_pie_everyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_pie_everyday/pseuds/eat_pie_everyday). 

# Earth-65

I am Gwen Stacey.So first I was bitten by a genetically-engineered spider.Then after that i was given a costume and Web-Shooters by Janet Van Dyne or The Wasp.Then i became the superhero called spider-woman and i did well for the community and then one of the biggest disaster of my life happened... By Best Friend Peter Parker Died

"Mary Jane i am going to gone for a while" Tells Gwen  
"Okay...Where are you going" Says Mary Jane   
"To Another Universe" Replies Gwen  
"Say what?" Replies Mary Jane  
"I am going to a Alternate Universe" Replies Gwen  
"Are you kidding me?" Questions Mary Jane  
"No...really" Answers Gwen   
Then a red swirling circle appears and then Gwen Stacy walks through

# Earth-1610

Miles was walking through his house  
"Mother where is my...." Says Miles Morales  
"Computer...Living Room" Says Rio Morales  
"Thanks Mom" Says Miles. "Where is my Hoodie" Says Miles  
"Coat Hook" Says Jefferson  
**20 Minutes Later...**  
Then their is a red swirl and before somebody steps through "Hey Gwen" Yells Miles  
"How are you Miles" Says Gwen  
"Better since now you are here" Says Miles  
"Thank you Miles" Says Gwen  
"Your welcome" Says Miles  
"Thanks" Says Gwen  
"Why are you here" Says Miles  
"We need to talk...." Says Gwen


	2. The Talk

"What do we need to talk about" Says Miles


End file.
